Past, Present, Future
by Lluniwr Geiriau
Summary: Madge Undersee doesn't have the perfect life everyone resents her for. They can't see the bruises under her fine clothes or the abuse behind the doors of her grand home. When she makes a stand who will stand beside her? WARNING! Abuse and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

I hate this, loathe it. Being paraded around like a prize pony donned in ribbons. My father insists on this at least once a day, a walk down to the general store. I realized a long time ago this was all for show, he doesn't like spending time with me, he likes showing off his perfect daughter and fine clothes and rub how perfect and happy we are in everyone's faces. I used to love these walks but it wasn't long before I got too old to skip beside my father I realized their purpose and now I hate them, loathe them. At 14 I'm not oblivious to the sneers anymore, how people laugh at the vapid mayor's daughter but even so, I smile and nod my acknowledgement politely. I wonder sometimes if it's worth it, if the dirty looks hurt more than the broken bones, if a few friends might be worth bruised ribs and a bloody nose, if maybe the next time he gets drunk my injuries wont seem as bad if I've got someone to help me tend them.

"Mr. Mayor, Miss" the red headed boy who stands before us is the sheriff, Fletcher Boggs' son, I think he's about 17. He goes to the creek with the other boys like Mr. Mellark the baker's sons and the barber's son Marvel and is always kind and polite, to my face at least. What would be so terrible about us being friends, what harm could it possibly do? I think I know the answer to that. I had friends once, a long time ago before my mother died, I wasn't always alone but I am now and I'm pretty certain my father is the reason I don't see the Mellark's anymore. I'm sure he sent them away when they came calling, threatened them even.

"ah Darius, how is your father?" my fathers tone never quite loses its edge of superiority, it's not as prominent when he's angry but it oozes from his every pore when he's speaking to anyone in town

"he's well, thank you Mr. Mayor and yourself?"

"I'm well" no thank you, no kindness

"and you Miss?" I startle when I realize the boy is addressing me and look to my father for some clue as to how I should proceed. His face is reddened from exertion, heat and irritation and I worry for the red haired boy but his expression gives away nothing so I turn my attention back to the boy

"I am well, thank you ... Darius" I say carefully, he smiles encouragingly and hesitantly I return it "yourself?" my father exhales through his nose and my spine stiffens, I can't help the shudder but at least I didn't flinch this time

"I'm glad to hear it Miss and have absolutely naught to complain about" he chuckles "though my father would have you believe differently" I smile at his joke but refrain from laughing because my fathers cheeks are growing redder by the second. The boy, Darius, looks at my father then at me with an almost sympathetic smile "good day Mr. Mayor, Miss"

"yes goodbye" my father says coolly

"goodbye " I whisper to myself.

The bell on the door at the general store chimes above our heads as we enter, the windows have been left open to circulate the stale air and allow any breeze that might grace us in this heat into the room. Mr. Cartright is behind the counter with his back to us, refilling the sweet jars. My mouth waters at the thought. He slipped me a piece of hard boiled candy once, strawberry flavored, it was the best thing I ever tasted. I don't know what happened but my father was angry, Mr. Cartright got sick and Delly stopped talking to me in school. Not that it mattered, my father pulled me out for home schooling shortly after.

"I'll be right with you" he calls

"take your time" my father gripes, Mr. Cartright nearly falls off his step ladder and I cringe when my father smiles to himself

"Mr. Mayor, you're early" the graying blonde man sputters

"we have to come here at a scheduled time?" my father challenges, Mr. Cartright pales, we are early and I'm certain my father has done this on purpose to make Mr. Cartright uncomfortable

"no" Mr. Cartright offers quickly "of course not, what can I help you with?"

"the usual" my father is still smirking at Mr. Cartright's anxiety "and some chocolate for Madge" both myself and Mr. Cartright look at my father with uncertainty. He doesn't even acknowledge my existence normally, just brings me along because a woman's clothes can portray wealth more obviously than a mans. He's never bought me anything like this before, a genuine treat that didn't benefit him in some way

"right away" Mr. Cartright busies himself with collecting my fathers tobacco and cigars then looks back at us uncomfortably "how much chocolate?"

"about a pound oughta do it" I stop myself from gasping "bye now" my father calls with false courtesy.

I don't know why I didn't see it, it was naive of me to believe even this small act of kindness. My father unwraps the chocolate before we've even crossed the street and breaks off a chunk

"mmmm, that's delicious" he exaggerates "really very good, if you'd behaved yourself you could've had some" he finishes the entire slab of chocolate before we're even back at the house, I've never felt more stupid. "I have dinner guests tonight, go and practice the piano" my father demands as he closes the door behind us. Playing the piano and composing music offers a short escape from this life, allows me to be somewhere else for a while, it's not always enough but it's the best I have.

I let my fingers drift over the keys and my eyelids drift shut, the notes encompass me and everything around me falls away. I play from memory, doing what feels right rather than reading from the pages before me and as usual when I let my mind clear like this I feel myself tearing up. There are tears for my mother, my lost friends, my lost life, the life I now live. I only stop playing when my father calls from downstairs that he wants me to start dinner. When I open my eyes it's dark out, almost nightfall and as always there's someone watching me through the window. It scared me at first, the dark figure that I wasn't sure was actually there. I only ever catch quick glimpses as I open my eyes and then it's gone, just a figment of my imagination. But it's there, everyday, without fail.

We used to have a maid that would cook our meals. When I was 11 she asked about the bruising around my neck, my father fired her. I don't mind cooking though, now that I know what I'm doing I almost enjoy it. Never completely though, the fear still lingers. The kitchen, I've learnt, is the most dangerous room in the house. Most of the scars I'll never lose are product of this kitchen, mostly burns from being pressed against the stove but also the raised little bumps like brail on my legs from being stabbed in the thigh with forks. Yes, the kitchen is definitely the most dangerous room in the house.

I'm careful as I place my fathers plate before him, if he doesn't like what I've cooked there's a chance I may have to duck the plate. That's not the case though and he gestures for me to take a seat

"you were very stupid to talk to that boy today Madge" I put my fork back down in it's place "you're not to speak to him again Madge"

"yes father"

"good, because if I find out you do you'll both be in big trouble" when I meet my fathers gaze he looks smug, that wasn't a threat towards me, he doesn't bother threatening me anymore because I know it's coming whether I do as he says or not. That was a threat towards Darius, the kind red haired boy who did nothing wrong

"yes father"

"now go to bed" I stand with my untouched plate then collect his empty one and take them to the kitchen. I manage to scoop a few forkfuls of potato into my mouth before my father strolls into the kitchen behind me. I return to washing his plate and hope he won't notice the missing food. I know when he sees it because he leaves the room and returns with his scotch decanter and a full tumbler which he knocks back in two. I brace myself for what's to come.

Though his frame is short and rounding his fist is solid and heavy. I bite through my tongue when it connects with my cheek. The punch is followed swiftly by a knee to my stomach and then he's gripping me by my hair and dragging me out of the kitchen into the foyer. He shoves me, sputtering towards the stairs and I fall to my hands and knees, the bottom step digging into my shins.

"go now!" he snarls "now!" I clamber to my feet but lose my balance and have to take the stairs on all fours. When I realize he's behind me I try to move faster but I can feel his proximity and when I reach the top he takes a hold of my hair again and drags me toward my room. He stops before we get there and opens the linen closet. I hear the door slam and the lock click and curl up in a ball on the floor. It wasn't as bad as it could've been I suppose.

When I wake the following morning my spine is throbbing and aching from being bent in two all night, the blood that poured from my nose and mouth is dry and cloying and my head feels like it might explode. There's a sliver of light creeping under the door but otherwise I'm in complete darkness, I don't know how early it is but I know it's day at least.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a long time before he lets me out to make breakfast. He doesn't say anything, just opens the door and walks away, still I wait a minute before getting to my feet. My hair is matted and has clumped together at the ends with dried blood. My face is swollen so I won't be going out for a while and you can most certainly tell I slept in a ball last night. I shed my rumpled clothes and my muscles burn as I lower myself into the empty bath tub. I let the warm water run and revel in the feel of it massaging my muscles, I wash my hair and allow myself a few more minutes in the water before I climb out and go down stairs to start breakfast.

"I'm going away" I startle at my fathers voice and drop the plate in my hand so it clatters to the counter "be careful Madge!"

"sorry" I mumble, he sighs as if exasperated

"as I was saying. I'm going away for a few days, I have business in the city"

"okay" away? My father never goes away

"I've asked your aunt Effie to check in on you but you are not to bother her, do you understand?"

"yes" I agree quickly "how long will you be gone?"

"a week, no more, it's an important trip so I don't expect to be bothered with any of your nonsense"

"of course not" I agree, trying not to show just how excited I am. A week, an entire week and the only way he could reach me is by telegram. He leaves on a stage coach rite after breakfast and for an hour I don't know what to do with myself. I clear away our breakfast dishes, sweep the entirety of the ground floor unnecessarily and even write some music but that only takes up so much time.

I decide if all I have is this week I'm going to make the most of it so I change my clothes, comb my hair again and tie two strands back with a ribbon then collect the small amount of coins I have hidden in my music box. Before closing it I catch my reflection in the small mirror inside and quickly cover my bruising cheek in powder.

"Madge" Mr. Cartright gasps a little when he sees me and immediately looks for my father "I mean, my apologies, Miss. Undersee"

"Madge is fine" I can't wipe the smile off my face. I haven't been out on my own since my father took me out of school

"what can I help you with today?" there's still a hint of worry in his tone but he smiles

"I - I don't actually" I hadn't even thought about actually buying anything, I just wanted to leave the house and my legs carried me here "I -" my face burns with embarrassment and Mr. Cartright gives me a look so pitying I can't help but feel pathetic

"How about some candy? If I remember correctly, strawberry was your favourite?"

"yes" I say all too eagerly and Mr. Cartright smiles but the pity is still there

"here you go"

"oh" the bag is much too full, I'll only just have enough "I-"

"no need Miss. Undersee" Mr. Cartright curls my fingers back around the coins

"I couldn't possibly-"

"please" he cuts me off "give an old man some piece of mind" I have no idea what he means but I can't just take from him

"but I-"

"please" he murmurs again almost desperately

"thank you Mr. Cartright, that's very kind"

"you're welcome Madge" this time his smile seems guilty but it's nice to have someone use my name without malice. I'm about to leave when I turn back to him

"if it's not too much trouble ... could you perhaps ... maybe say hello to Delly for me?" he looks as close to tears as I feel

"I'll be sure to tell her"

"thank you".

I haven't been to the bakery since I was a child and walking past each day smelling the aromas of fresh bread without then eating it is torture to the senses. I savor the experience, first taking my time to look at the finely decorated treats in the window, taking deep breaths as if to store the scent for later. I look past the trays of cookies and rolls to the handsome blonde behind the counter. Rye Mellark had been my best friend in school, we were inseparable, people used to joke that we'd get married. I hear it's likely he and Delly will when they finish school. Rye is two years older then Delly and I but his younger brother Peeta is our age and just like Rye he was warm and friendly, he didn't have Rye's wickedness but he did have a softness Rye never did. Peeta is just like their father, known for his kindness, even as a small boy he'd go out of his way to try and make someone's day better. The four of us used to follow the eldest Mellark - Bannock around, he's two years older than Rye and four years older than the rest of us. Even so he'd always be willing to play with us.

I realize I'm about to cry and look up in an attempt to prevent it only to catch Rye's eyes as he moves biscuits from a tray to a cooling rack. His eyes widen comically when he sees me but then he's grinning, the smile stretching from ear to ear.

I step into the bakery only to have the air knocked out of me as Rye crushes me. I freeze at first, not used to the contact and tears threaten when I realize this is the first non violent touch I've felt in years

"hello" I whisper

"hello Madge" he sighs, squeezing me tighter

"how are you?"

"c'mon Madge, don't talk like we're strangers, I've missed you" I neglect to tell him that we have in fact become strangers to one another

"I've missed you too" I tell him with a watery smile. He lets me go and pulls out two seats for us behind the counter "you look good"

"didn't I always?" he grins

"you look older"

"that's what happens Madge, I barely recognized you"

"please I've hardly changed"

"are you joking, the last time I saw you you were chubby and buck toothed and you had all that ratty yellow hair" he teases, pulling a face. I smile at his joke then his tone sours "where have you been Madge?"

"I haven't been anywhere" I mumble though I know I'm not fooling him

"you just disappeared"

"I walk past here every day"

"you know what I'm talking about Madge. We miss you"

"I miss you too" he hugs me again and I sniff because I refuse to cry "I hear you plan to make Delly a Mellark?"

"Darn Madge she's only 14"

"so you don't?" I challenge with raised eyebrows

"oh I do, just not for a little while at least"

"good, I'm glad you're happy"

"what about you? Are you happy?" I pale at the thought of answering

"why wouldn't I be?"

"maybe because when you walk by here every day you look like someone just drowned your puppy"

"I do not!" I know I don't, I always smile, always, I learnt I had to do that years ago

"not to anyone you didn't used to bathe with but the hours we spent in that tub mean I know you better than you know yourself" I know he's trying to lighten the mood but even he can't bring himself to joke

"I'm fine" I insist, too worried to be embarrassed

"I don't believe you"

"I don't care" Rye opens his mouth to reply but never gets the chance

"Rye, if you're slacking off again Dad is gonna be so peaved" Peeta's gapes when he spots me and just like Rye, crushes me into his chest so hard I'm left breathless. I sit with them for an hour, the looks I get from their customers don't go unnoticed but were to be expected. I never leave the house and if I do it's to go to the store with my father. Rye and Peeta make me promise to come back and I promise them I'll be back every day this week, I don't mention anything after that.

When I get home I feel better than I have in years and it saddens me that eventually things will go back to normal. I play piano until nightfall as usual and again when I open my eyes there's a tear on my cheek and a silhouette crouched on the sill outside my window. I never really thought about checking the window before because I've always thought it was my imagination or something I dreamed up as some form of company but tonight I do consider it. I'm half way across my bedroom when there's a knock on the door downstairs.

"hello Dear" I don't see my aunt Effie often, her and my father never really got on as children and only talk now when they have to but as far as I know she's a nice enough woman. She used to send me the most beautiful gifts on my birthdays until my father started sending them back. I remember being told I looked like her and I suppose under her frills and lip paint we probably do bare a resemblance. She and her son Cato are my only living relatives but like I said, I don't see them much. Effie moved out of town before I was born because her pregnancy was some sort of scandal and Cato has been away at boarding school up until a few months ago, I'm not entirely sure we've ever even met

"Aunt Effie, come in"

"first things first, as you probably guessed, this is Cato, your cousin. Cato this is Madge" The man who follows her through the door is not at all what I was expecting. The men in my family have always been short, Cato's father can't have been because the man before me is over six feet tall, he has his mother's blonde hair and blue eyes like me but his facial features are nothing like Effie's soft curved ones. His jaw line and cheek bones are high and square, his nose is perfectly straight and he has a lean athletic build

"it's nice to finally meet you" I say bobbing my head slightly

"likewise"

"now I'm sure your father told you we'd be coming by to see you"

"yes"

"very good, now the thing is I don't think it's proper or safe to have a young girl like yourself alone in this big old house so I'd be much more comfortable if you'd accept my offer to come and stay with us for a little while"

"oh I-" I have no idea what to do

"we needn't tell your father Dear" Effie smiles and rubs my arm as if her reading my mind was completely normal

"I'm just not sure I should leave the house completely unoccupied" it's partly true, my father has enough enemies that the opportunity might be too great to pass up

"well then Cato will stay here with you"

"wha- I- You'll be on your own"

"Like I have been for almost 10 years you mean"

"I - Okay"

"Fabulous, I'll come back tomorrow for dinner"

"okay" I mumble, completely bewildered

"Goodnight darlings" Effie chirps and kisses both our cheeks "look after this dear girl won't you"

"of course Mom"

"that's my boy, Goodnight now" I watch her leave completely speechless. Effie Trinkett - she kept my grandmas maiden name, I suspect my grandfather and she had a similar relationship to the one I have with my father - sure is a one of a kind. I turn to Cato and still have no words, how am I expected to stay alone here with someone I've never even met before

"sorry" I look up at Cato questioningly "that all happened rather fast didn't it, she's like that sometimes"

"what?" I'm still trying to process what just happened

"she just likes to be in control, I think it's because my dad left"

"it's okay, I just - it did all happen rather fast"

"I'll tell you what, why don't you show me to the kitchen and I'll make us some tea"

"this way".

I sit in the parlor with my tea in my hands and Cato on the leather upholstered couch opposite me

"so I don't know much about you except that you're my cousin and we apparently look alike"

"I guess"

"let's start easy, how old are you?"

"14"

"great, I'm 17. Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like music" I answer feebly "piano"

"really? Wow, my mom always said I should play an instrument I regret not having lessons now" I feel bad that he's trying so hard and I'm not even meeting him half way so I smile and sit up straighter

"I could teach you a little if you'd like" he grins having gotten a semi enthusiastic response

"I'd like that, what else do you enjoy?" What else is there really? Cooking, cleaning, other basic chores, the daily walk to the general store, I'm a wiz when it comes to covering up a black eye but that doesn't mean I enjoy it

"I write music too"

"are you any good?" I shrug

"what about you?"

"well I've been at school in the city for the last five years so anything home related, I really missed my mom, don't repeat that" I laugh a little bit with him "and I'm really looking forward to getting to know you, I don't really have any other family"

"me either"

"so it's just us then?"

"yep, I can't promise I'm going to be much fun"

"nonsense, we'll have a riot, just call me Crazy Cousin Cato" I laugh at his hand gestures and the face he pulls

"and you can call me Mad Madge"

"see we already have nicknames, now what d'you say you give me my first piano lesson?"

"it's a little late"

"that's true ... but we're the only one's here".

An hour later my sides hurt I'm laughing so much. It's safe to say Cato doesn't exactly have a natural gift with piano

"Why are you laughing? That was rite" Cato asks struggling to hold back his own laughter

"I promise you it wasn't"

"you sai E, that's what I did"

"then why does it sound lik D"

"I don't know maybe your piano needs tuning, it sounds just fine to me"

"my piano is just fine and if anything needs tuning it's your ears"

"I'll call it quits for now then, you should probably get some sleep"

"sure, I'll show you to your room" we have four guest bedrooms that have never been used and I show Cato to the one with the biggest bed "they aren't used very often, or ever so I'll have to get you some bedding but there's a wash room just through there"

"thank you"

"I'll get you some pillows"

"that's okay I'll do it"

"I'll get the pillows, there are blankets in the linen closet by my room" I tell him. When I return with pillows from one of the other guest rooms Cato is crouched down in front of the linen closet "are you okay?" I make my way to Cato and follow his gaze to the red patch of carpet where I slept just last night. I drop the pillows and the warming pan I'd collected for him when he looks up at me

"is that blood?".


	3. Chapter 3

"I- No- I don't know" I stammer idiotically

"That's odd"

"Yes, I'll have to ask my father about it. Here are your pillows" I say quickly picking them up and shoving them at him

"Oh thanks"

"It's late, we should probably get some sleep"

"You're right" Cato stands and stretches then collects bed linens, the pillows and the warming pan from the floor "goodnight Mad Madge"

"Crazy Cousin Cato" I tip my head and let my lips curl up in a smile.

I wake later than usual the next morning and scare myself half to death when I find Cato in the kitchen

"I'd forgotten you were here" I tell him clutching my hands to my chest "how did you sleep?"

"Sorry to have startled you" he smirks "and very well thank you, yourself?"

"Fine, thank you"

"Would you like some breakfast? I hope you don't mind, I wanted to have it ready by the time you woke"

"That's very nice of you, thank you" Cato smiles at me over his shoulder and continues to push scrambles eggs around a frying pan with a wooden spoon "I- I was going to visit my friends at the bakery today, would you- would you like to come?"

"I'd like that" he smiles at me again and moves the eggs over to two plates "I had a friend before I went away to school, I wonder if you know him, Darius? Boggs?"

"Yes I know him, his father is the sheriff now"

"Really?" I nod

"We could go and see him this afternoon if you'd like"

"That would be great" Cato grins again and sets a plate in front of me on the counter

"Thank you"

"So who are these friends of yours? It would be nice to familiarize myself with the people in town again"

"The Mellark's, they've always owned the bakery"

"Yes I remember, I couldn't tell you how many bakeries I went to in search of cookies half as good as theirs. Would you believe it, not one place in the city even came close"

"I find that very easy to believe, Peeta's oatmeal raisin cookies are something else"

"Peeta?"

"He's the youngest of Mr. Mellark's three sons, then there's Rye and Bannock"

"Their names sound familiar, what time did you want to visit?"

"I'll just get dressed and then I'm ready when you are" I wash our plates quickly, eager to get to the bakery and take the stares two at a time with minor protest from my shins.

Just like yesterday Rye hugs me for at least a minute when I first walk in to the bakery. Peeta is waiting with him today and pulls me into his arms before I'm completely free of Rye

"Peeta, Rye, this is Cato, my cousin, he's just returned from school in the city"

"Yes, I think I remember you" Rye says as he shakes Cato's hand, Peeta tips his head "the city must be very different?"

"Yes but I'm glad to be home"

"Cato has a preference for Mellark's cookies" I explain

"Most do" Rye jokes "any type in particular?" he asks moving around the counter

"Mad Madge here suggested oatmeal raisin" I blush and Rye bags up Cato's cookies

"On us" he says pressing the bag to Cato "just make sure you share them with Mad Madge" he teases

"We told dad you stopped by" Peeta adds "he said to tell you sorry he missed you yesterday and that he couldn't be here today but he'll be sure to stick around tomorrow if you're still going to come by"

"Oh yes, I'd like to see him, I'll be here. Now tell me everything I've missed, starting with how you and Delly came to be?" Peeta snorts and Rye scratches the back of his head, making the rest of us laugh. We stay at the bakery until mid afternoon and I can't remember the last time I felt this ... safe. I dread the day my father returns but resolve to make the most of this time. Reluctantly we leave the bakery for the jailhouse down the street. I point out the general store when we pass it and the barbers

"I remember most of it but what's down there? Wasn't it the blacksmith's workshop?" Cato asks pointing to the newest, biggest building in town

"That's the saloon and much to my father's dismay cat house. The workshop is still there but the blacksmith - Hunter Hawthorne, he died a few years ago. His family still lives there, they rent the house off Haymitch Abbernathy, some drunk with more money than he knows what to do with, he's the one who built the saloon. My father tried to stop it when he learnt he was whoring women out but never got his way" those few months were particularly painful because my father was continuously angry. I suspect Mr. Abbernathy is paying my father to keep quiet

"A whorehouse in little old Panem?" Cato muses "and rite under the sheriffs nose?" he chuckles having noticed just how close the two buildings are

"I don't think it's as scandalous as it seems. Abbernathy takes in the girls who have nowhere else to go, I don't think they're forced into anything"

"What happened to the clinic? There was a lady doctor wasn't there?"

"Yes" I confirm sadly "Evelyn Everdeen, she's still a healer but her husband Archer was killed in the same fire as Mr. Hawthorne, she and her two daughters live with the Hawthorne's"

"I'm sad to hear that"

"Yes, Hunter Hawthorne left behind four children"

"Four? I only remember one"

"Gale? He'd be sixteen now, you'd have been in the same early school class"

"Yeah Gale sounds right. Tell me, what else have I missed?"

"Not much else, Darius' father became sheriff, a rich alcoholic built a cathouse, Beetee - do you remember Beetee?" Cato nods

"He run the telegraph office?"

"Yes, well he got married"

"Married? Wasn't he a little ..." Cato makes a gesture for crazy and I stifle a laugh

"Yes but his new wife Wiress has what he's missing. They're really quite adorable, finishing eachothers sentences and such. Here we are" I say gesturing to the jailhouse "Darius should be here"

"You aren't coming in?" I hesitate, remembering my fathers threats

"I- Of course" I straighten my back and take the few steps up to the door.

"Miss Undersee" Darius stands and looks at me in disbelief

"Afternoon Mr. Boggs"

"Oh Darius please, what can I do for you?"

"Actually -" I gesture to Cato who steps forward and shakes Darius' hand

"This your fellow Miss Undersee?" Darius asks teasingly, I flush and Cato chuckles

"Charming" he scoffs "I'm gone a little while and you forget all about me" Darius' brow furrows as he looks at Cato again then a spark of recognition lights up his eyes

"Well I'll be damned"

"Hello old friend" Cato chuckles as Darius embraces him with one arm

"Cato, how long has it been?"

"A little over ten years"

"Ten years?! Really? That long?"

"That long"

"Are you back for good? I'd like to catch up, perhaps a drink at Abbernathy's?"

"Great" Cato agrees enthusiastically "but" Cato looks back at me "I can't, I'm staying with Madge" at this Darius' eyebrows shoot up

"I'm his cousin" I inform him quickly

"Oh I see" Darius laughs

"But you should go Cato"

"I really shouldn't"

"Of course you should, we'll have dinner with your mother then you can go and meet Darius"

"I can't just leave you on your own"

"I'll be fine for a few hours" I argue

"I don't know"

"He'll meet you there" I tell Darius who smirks.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner with Aunt Effie is ... different. I can't remember the last time I laughed at this table or sat down to what resembles a family meal. Cato regales us with stories of his time in the city, of how it was a wonderful experience but he missed a lot, nothing more so than his dear mother. To which Aunt Effie gushes and admonishes him adoringly.

"Tell me, how have you two kept yourselves entertained today?" Aunt Effie asks, dabbing at her pristine lips with a handkerchief. The answer sets my mind reeling. I haven't had a day like that in ... as long as I can remember. My father doesn't drink every day, some days he doesn't do anything but skulk around the house or board himself up in his office but I've never gone a full week without new bruises, that's the worst part, by the time a bruise is yellowing and beginning to fade another dark purple one replaces it.

Today I left the house, not necessarily without fear but I don't believe anyone would tell my father about me leaving. My father is not a well liked man, most people avoid him.

"Madge showed me around town" Cato tells his mother

"Oh how lovely"

"We spent the morning in the bakery and then we went to see Darius, do you remember Darius mom?"

"Of course, such a mischievous little thing" she reminisces fondly "a handful I'm sure but very polite and how could anyone forget his lovely red hair. How his he?"

"He's well, his father is sheriff now"

"Yes I'd heard, a very good man for the job, don't you think Madge?" I startle a little at my name, I was more than happy to listen to the happy chatter, it's so much better than anything else said around this table

"Oh yes" I agree not one hundred percent sure if I answered correctly

"He's a very moral man, very fair" she says with an air of respect "you could do a lot worse than a Bogg's for a friend" I use this chance to bring up Darius' invite because I'm almost sure Cato won't go without being pushed

"Darius invited Cato out this evening, to catch up"

"Oh really? How lovely"

"I'm not sure I should go"

"Well of course you should"

"Madge will be alone"

"Nonsense I'm sure Madge would be grateful of some female company, isn't that right dear?" she says turning to me

"Y-yes"

"There, it's settled, where will you be going?" Cato smiles and shakes his head at his mother, murmuring something about being ganged up on

"Darius mentioned a drink at Abbernathy's" at that Effie pales, thinking about it a saloon is likely the last place she'd want her son

"Oh? Is that- is that so?" it's the first time I've seen her flustered "and will you be drinking?"

"I don't have to go-"

"Nonsense, of course you will. It's bad manners to cancel an arrangement and Darius really is such a nice boy"

"I won't be long, maybe an hour"

"Don't be silly darling, take as long as you need".

The second Cato leaves Aunt Effie becomes a roiling ball of anxiety, I think she actually chews a nail at one point but quickly pulls on a pair of white satin gloves when she realizes. I make lemon tea in the hopes it might calm her but she continues to fuss and fidget

"Aunt Effie?"

"Yes dear?" she answers too quickly, looking away from the grandfather clock in the parlor and at me for the first time

"I'm sure he's just fine"

"Why of course he is" yet she continues to watch the hands of the clock tick

"Aunt Effie, is something wrong?"

"No of course not" I was expecting a little trepidation, Abbernathy's saloon is everything Aunt Effie despises, drinking, gambling, saloon girls but this is more than that. I follow her gaze to the clock and I'm surprised by how late it is. A sense of guilt overcomes me and out of nowhere I realize I'm normally sat before my piano by now. It's the sense of someone waiting for me that makes me speak again

"Aunt Effie?"

"Yes dear?"

"Would you like to hear a piece of music I've been working on?"

"Madge dear that would be lovely" I dutifully lead Aunt Effie to my piano, I worry for her safety when she takes to the staircase in the heels she's wearing but she doesn't even blink. I pull the fancy stool out from beneath the vanity desk in my room and place it beside my piano stool "what a lovely instrument"

"It is beautiful isn't it"

"How long is it that you've played?" she asks as we take our seats

"My mother used to play for me as a baby, I think I was three or four the first time I sat on this stool and she taught me a few notes"

"Oh your dear mother, she was a wonderful woman" she was from what I remember, I find it's less and less every day

"I didn't know you knew her that well"

"We were quite close before she ... fell ill. It was through your mother and Aunt Maysilee I met Cato's father"

"Oh?"

"Anyway" she continues quickly "let's hear that piece you told me about". So I play her the piece, then another and another. When I finally realize how long I've been playing I open my eyes, out of habit they go to the window, they're there again, the dark figure and it almost makes me smile. "Well ..." I startle having forgotten I wasn't alone and turn to face my eccentric yet wonderful aunt "that was lovely, truly beautiful Madge"

"I'm sorry I just get a bit carried away sometimes"

"Don't apologize for loving something Madge, you're very talented"

"Thank you".

Cato returns not long after I finish playing, he stumbles through the door a little unsure on his feet. His mother tuts and fusses until he's laying on a couch in the parlor and snoring lightly. I'm returning from the kitchen with a cup of strong coffee when I hear Effie muttering to herself

"Near him for five minutes and you're picking up bad habits. Drinking in a saloon. Mark my words Cato darling, if you start behaving like your father there'll be hell to pay" I don't know Cato's father but I do know he left town before Cato was born, my Aunt Effie was younger than Cato is now when she had him and apparently it all caused a bit of a stir. "I'll be off now dear" she says teetering past me on her heels to the front door

"Goodnight Aunt Effie" I say as she kisses each of my cheeks

"Goodnight dear".

The following morning is very eventful. Cato snores loudly and is drooling on the arm of the couch a little bit. He rouses when the smell of bacon and eggs wafts in to him and wanders into the kitchen a few moments later

"Good morning snoring beauty" I tease

"Good morning" he grumbles

"How are you feeling?"

"Just dandy"

"You seemed a little worse for wear last night"

"It was all Darius' fault"

"I'm sure"

"Really, I've never had a drink before and he just kept putting glasses in front of me"

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. It was a night of firsts for me, I've never been in a saloon before either"

"What was it like?"

"Very loud, everyone's very friendly" he chuckles

"Well I'm glad you had a good night, I thought your mother was going to ware a path in the carpet the amount she was pacing"

"She can't have been that bad"

"No but she was anxious enough"

"That's not like her but what can I say, I'm her only son" he shrugs and smirks

"Eat your breakfast" I laugh and join him at the dining table. We spend that day much like we did the day before, we visit the bakery, then Darius, then I introduce Cato to Wiress and Beetee so he can send a telegram to a friend of his in the city. Aunt Effie comes to dinner again, Cato goes to Abbernathy's with Darius, I play for hours.

Cato is snoring again the next morning and I have to cover my mouth so I don't laugh and wake him because the top half of his body isn't even on the couch anymore. We eat breakfast then head into town for supplies, Mr. Cartright is wary of Cato until I introduce him as Effie Trinkett's son, then he's helping us gather what we need from around the store. As he wraps the goods I eye the jars of confectionery behind him searching for the little red treats I've acquired a taste for, when I spot them I can't help myself

"And a bag of the strawberry hard boiled candy please" Mr. Cartright grins at me "would you like something Cato?"

"No thank you" I raise an eyebrow

"Maybe just a few sherbet lemons?" as we're gathering our parcels to leave Mr. Cartright opens and closes his mouth several times as if to say something, the tenth time I nod for him to go ahead

"I told Delly, that you ... asked after her"

"Oh thank you" I answer unsure of his demeanor

"She asked me ... to ask you if ... maybe you'd like to ... have tea? Now I told her that you're probably far too busy and she understands if you can't" I know he's referring to my father when he says that

"I have time this week" I really would love to see Delly but this week is all I have

"I'll let her know" Mr. Cartright says with a mixture of relief and what I could only call dread.


End file.
